Another Pride
by hikari123
Summary: A young cub is born into Kanja's Pride it's the Kings cub named Abasi he becomes best friends with Taka Zira Sarafina Mufasa and Sarabi when they get older Abasi has a thing for Sarafina and not Zira.Please Review it would mean a lot to me
1. Chapter 1

It all started one day in the Grasslands where a wise and gentle King lived with his Queen who had  
just given birth to a healthy young cub who they named Abasi he had a black coat just like his father.  
And a small tuft of white for a mane the King walked over to his Queen and smiled at her then nuzzled her  
affectionately and he also nuzzled his young son who was asleep in the Queen's paws the King then announced.  
to everyone in his Kingdom about the arrival of his first born son Abasi everyone from the pride came to the King and Queen.

"Great King Kanja what news do you have for us?". Said a young lioness with a golden brown coat

"My Queen had given birth to a son". King Kanja said to the golden brown lioness

All the lioness's roared in unison to congradulate the King and Queen now they had a future King who will carry on his  
father's legacy and rule the pride when he's gone to the great Kings of the past One of the lioness's had also given.  
Birth the same time as Queen Amana this lioness's name is Dalila and she had a beautiful baby girl cub on which she had  
named Zira the little cub had a light tan coat and a greyish brown stripe going down her back.

King Kanja padded his way towards Dalila who quickly bowed to her King Kanja had asked her if her daughter and his  
son would be betrothed to each other Dalila couldn't refuse such a grand offer from the King she excepted the offer.  
That her cub will become Queen one day and will rule beside Abasi Dalila bowed her head down to the King  
King Kanja bowed back for he was a respectful lion and he treats everyone with respect and kindness.

Although they have heard of the pridelands that were ruled by King Ahadi and Queen Uru followed by  
their two son's Mufasa and Taka although they haven't seen King Ahadi for a long time King Kanja.  
Has been great friends with Ahadi ever since they were cubs Kanja decided that when his son was  
old enough they would go and visit them.

* * *

OK SO THIS IS MY FIRST LION KING STORY SO PLEASE BE NICE.

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO NALA162024 AND JAYME F. MIDORIKAWA FOR INSPIRING ME TO WRITE ONE.

THANK YOU SO MUCH ALSO SORRY IT'S SO SHORT BUT IT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER.

SO ANY IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	2. Chapter 2

One season has past now Abasi is a healthy young cub who loves to get into mischeif along with his  
friend's Zira and Ashon the young cubs were in the grasslands wrestling with each other Abasi was.  
Wrestling Ashon who was a little older then Abasi he had golden yellow fur a dark brown muzzle, paws and  
underbelly he also had blueish green eye's and his brown mane was just starting to grow in.

"Ha you can't beat me Abasi I'm stronger then you". Laughed Ashon who had just won his match against Abasi

"Hey no fair Ashon you cheated". Grumbled Abasi as he swatted Ashon's tail away

"Aww don't feel bad Abasi at least I was cheering for you". Said Zira who was about the same age as Abasi

Abasi just kept grumbling to himself he did not like to lose any match one day he'll get stronger and then  
he'll show Ashon who's the boss around here the young Prince just went to where his mother and her friend.  
Dalilah was Abasi then curled up to his mother and then he took a little nap that is untill Zira pounced on him  
then started playing with his tail that was starting to really irritate Abasi so he bit Zira on her tail as she yelped in pain.

"Abasi you had better apologize to Zira right now young cub". His mother scolded

"Sorry Zira". Abasi said to her without looking at Zira

Then Abasi layed back down to try to go back to his nap again this time  
without any disturbance from Zira.

* * *

OK SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND A BIT UNDETAILED BUT I'M TRYING MY BEST.

ALSO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK OF ABASI?.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	3. Chapter 3

It was near mid day and Abasi had woken up to the sound of laughter he knew  
it had to be Zira and Ashon he just shook his head and rolled his eye's though.  
Abasi wondered what kind of fun they were having the black cub got up and soon started  
following the sound of laughter the young Prince then found Zira playing with Ashon pouncing on him.

The black cub laughed at Zira's attempt to pin him the tan colored lioness cub had her  
feeling's hurt by Abasi laughing at her Ashon didn't think it was funny that the Prince could.  
Be so heartless at Zira the golden furred teenaged lion told Abasi that he better have  
apologize to Zira or they won't be his friends anymore so he did.

"Sorry Zira I just thought it was funny to see you trying to pin Ashon". Abasi said slyly to Zira

Zira accepted his apology then there was a loud roar coming from the west  
Abasi Zira and Ashon both wanted to know who did that roar then Kanja came.  
As fast as he could when he heard that roar the King thought it was a rogue  
lion coming to challenge him for the throne.

* * *

OK SORRY AGAIN IF IT'S SHORT BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY.

SO IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN YOU'RE REVIEW'S OR FEEL FREE TO PM ME.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.


	4. Chapter 4

Abasi saw his father running towards them when Kanja heard the roar he found out  
it was from Ahadi coming to the grasslands for a visit the raven black maned lion roared.  
To Ahadi telling him that he'll be glad to see him Kanja looked at Abasi Zira and Ashon with a concerned  
look he told Abasi to get back to the pride because they were going to have visitors.

Meanwhile in the pride lands Ahadi had gather his two son's and their two friends to come  
with them to see Ahadi's friend Kanja Sarabi and Sarafina looked at each other and smiled.  
Knowing that they will make some new friends Taka grumbled great someone else to bug him  
unlike those hyenas friends that he made but in secret since he knew what the punishment was.

Mufasa on the other hand was excited to meet the Prince of the grasslands he was hoping  
that they would be friends with each other Sarafina wondered what the Prince of the grasslands.  
Were like maybe really cute or handsome Sarabi looked at her best friend who looked like  
she had been bitten by the love bug Sarabi rolled her eye's.

"Well what do you think Sarabi?". Sarafina asked her best friend

"About what Fina?". sarabi asked Sarafina

"About the Prince of the grasslands you silly". Sarafina said to her friend

* * *

OK SORRY AGAIN FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEA'S FOR THIS STORY.

IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEA'S FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL BE GLAD TO HEAR THEM.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU.

AND ONCE AGAIN YOU FLAMER'S STAY AWAY FROM ME AND NALA162024.


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the Grasslands, the great King Kanja told the cubs of the pride, including his son,  
that they would be having guests from the Pridelands. Abasi didn't like  
the fact that another pride was coming to the Grasslands. He thought that the Prince  
from that pride was going to challenge him for the throne.

"I think it's cool that we're having guests from the Pridelands," Ashon said to Zira.

"Yeah, I wonder what the Prince is like there?" Zira said, thinking about the Prince.

The dark black lion was glad that his old friend was coming. He hadn't seen  
the Pridelands king for a very long time. Kanja and Ahadi had been friends  
ever since they were just cubs. The young lioness named Zira looked at the King. She  
couldn't wait to meet the prince of the Pridelands either.

"I hope he's nicer then Abasi," Zira thought while looking at the black cub.

* * *

OK, WOW, SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS STORY FOR AWHILE.

SO WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT? ANY IDEAS?

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW (NO FLAMES THOUGH).

ALSO SORRY IT'S SHORT.


End file.
